jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
BEN
BEN is the main antagonist of the Haunted Cartridge Arc. It is a sadistic and seemingly omniscient entity with mysterious connections to the Moon Children. BEN is implied to be the spirit of Ben, though this possibility is contested by Jadusable in TheTruth.rtf, in which he suggests that it killed Ben and stole the name, causing them to be erroneously associated. History Prior to 2009 BEN is implied to have been created by Ben's ascension, which took place on April 23, 2002. Sometime afterward, it was trapped in the Majora cartridge. The cartridge was then left in the possession of the old man. Haunted Cartridge Arc BEN was first encountered by Jadusable when he bought and played the Majora cartridge. During the recording of day four.wmv, he manifested himself in the form of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, an action he repeated each time the game was played. During the recording of BEN.wmv, it revealed the cause of Ben's death to Jadusable. It drastically increased its activity during DROWNED.wmv, and even exercised the ability to either change the game from Majora's Mask to Ocarina of Time, or alter the video to the extent that it appears to be the latter. This video featured the first use of its signature phrase, "You shouldn't have done that..." BEN's activity is believed to be initially minimal during jadusable.wmv, as it redacted the first half of it redacted the first half of the video (then called Matt.wmv) prior to its upload. Having promised to leave Jadusable alone if he helped it, it tricked him into playing further into its game. BEN wrote and posted the summary of jadusable.wmv in the guise of Jadusable's nonexistent roommate, and used the readers' obliviousness to escape via their download of TheTruth.rtf. It confirmed its escape in free.wmv. Moon Children Arc Within days of its escape, BEN began to utilize Jadusable's abandoned YouTube channel. The ciphers it posted led followers to youshouldnthavedonethat.net, the base of operations for a cult known as the Moon Children. The avatar used by the admin, DROWNED, contained a hidden image of the Elegy statue when moused over, hinting at a connection between himself and BEN. The next day, during the period of time in which Ifrit was able to communicate, BEN posted lyrics from "Who's That Knocking?" by the Genies, which implies that it was responsible for Ifrit's disappearance. After the first reset, users figured out the system of using songs to affect events involving the Moon Children, which BEN confirmed. It was then unheard from until Ryukaki began uploading videos. The next mentions of BEN came from hidden files in YSHDT, including mhftt.txt and fate.txt. 2 featured the sound of drowning, a direct reference to BEN. Hubris Arc BEN had an account on Within Hubris prior to its takedown. The house featured in h b i s r ea l is implied to be BEN's, due to the presence of a pool in the backyard. Personality Not much is known about BEN. Though theoretically containing the consciousness of a child, it is extremely malevolent. It deceives its targets, having used Jadusable and several thousands of others to escape into the Internet. It shows signs of psychosis, referring to its activity with Jadusable as a game played for its entertainment. Abilities BEN is able to manipulate electronic equipment that it comes into contact with. It transferred itself from the Majora cartridge to Jadusable's computer using the capture card, and was able to control both afterward. Once it infected the computer, it implied that it was able to affect objects physically, particularly Jadusable's mouse. It appeared to be able to cause hallucinations and paranoia, and may have managed to appear briefly on camera in Sounds.wmv. Appearances * Haunted Cartridge Arc ** day four ** BEN ** DROWNED ** jadusable ** The Truth * Moon Children Arc ** First Cycle ** Second Cycle ** Ryukaki Incident ** Waiting Game * Hubris Arc ** Within Hubris Notes * The person responsible for drowning Ben and creating BEN is unknown, but is implied to be the Father. Category:Haunted Cartridge Arc Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Hubris Arc Category:Characters Category:Living characters